


A Night Spent Together

by aurorasquad312



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Book 2: Gemina, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Illuminae, Kissing, obsido
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasquad312/pseuds/aurorasquad312
Summary: Nik and Hanna's first real date
Relationships: Hanna Donnelly/Nik Malikov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. First Date

They both had no idea what they were doing. Does anyone know how to continue a relationship forged while running for your life from a mega corporation trying to X you out of existence, hyped up on adrenaline with zero time to talk and get to know one another? Nik and Hanna definitely didn’t. Despite this, they were determined to make it work because despite the little time they have known each other and most of that was spent running for their lives, they had been through more together than most couples ever have and that connection to one another is not found every day. They knew this was something special, more than any of their other previous attachments. 

Settled in New Petersberg, Nik in his own apartment and Hanna had been staying with Chief Grant, Kady and Ella after losing her Dad on Heimdall, they were trying to work out how this new relationship worked. In their previous relationships there had been a natural progression as they got to know each other and feeling deepened or indeed did not in some cases. Although, Nik never seemed to keep a girlfriend for more than a month or so, according to Ella. Now they had all this time to themselves, time to be together but they weren't sure where to start. They couldn't follow Ezra and Kady or Asha and Rhys’ example, they had all been in relationships with each other at various points. Their feelings had already had time to develop, Nik and Hanna’s attachment to each other had been like a whirlwind and they fell deep quickly. 

They started slowly trying to get to know one another, finding out the small things. Things like Hanna had lived on 14 different space stations in her life and that Nik actually did love to read and in particular Old Earth classics like Charles Dickens and Jane Austen. These small things helped to build a bigger picture of the person they already loved and to consolidate that affection. They could sit and talk for hours and kiss for just as many hours when they had moments alone together. 

One night before a dinner date with Nik, Kady and Ella gatecrashed Hanna’s room while she was getting ready. 

“Umm okay, yes I give you permission to come in!” Hanna said sarcastically, knowing full well there was nothing she could do to stop them anyway.

“What are you gonna wear tonight?” Kady asked.

“Umm, I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it!” Hanna admits.

“OMG Blondie! Are you okay? Kady she can’t go, something must be seriously wrong with her if Hanna F-ing Donnelly hasn’t thought about what she is going to wear!?!?” Ella exclaimed.

Hanna lent over to punch her in the arm but Ella maneuvered her chair quickly out of reach and laughed. They all started to laugh.

“Let us help you get ready, it will be fun!” Kady said.

“Okay, fine!” Hanna gave in and with a smile at her best friends they began to sort through her different outfit choices, hairstyles and makeup options. 

When they were done, Hanna looked beautiful. They chose a navy, silken, form fitted dress that came to her mid-thigh. Heels with the straps that lace up round her calves. They left her hair down but tied a few pieces away from her face and curled it. Kady had given her a light smokey eye, nothing too much because she didn't need it. 

“My cuz is gonna drop dead of a heart attack when he sees you! Kady, we did an excellent job if I do say so myself.” Ella proclaims.

Kady nods in agreement as they sit behind Hanna, who is looking in the mirror at herself. She was nervous for some reason, this felt like a real date, date! Her and Nik had just hung out casually the last few weeks and often with all the others, not alone. When Nik had asked her out to dinner, she felt a bit flustered like she was 16 again. Well, she was only 18 but still they had had to do a lot of growing up in the last year. 

She had agreed to meet Nik at the end of her street and they would walk together to the restaurant. Kady and Ella wished her luck and as she left Kady whispered to her,

“Have fun later tonight too!” 

Hanna looked at her confused and Kady just winked at her. As she walked down the street Hanna had butterflies in her stomach. Why is she so nervous she thought to herself, it's just Nik. 

Nik had been waiting on the corner for 15 minutes not because Hanna was late, he had just been full of this nervous energy and he had hoped the early walk here would dispel some of it. This dinner with Hanna was the most formal thing they had done together as a couple and he wanted to do it right for her. He knew what she had been used to, men treating her every want and need and he wanted to show her he could do that too. He had spent more time picking his clothes that night than he thinks he has ever spent in his whole life. Not that he had that many options. He had gone with black jeans with a white shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and his leather jacket. He had tried his best with his hair but his slight curls had a mind of their own so he just ran his hands through it a few times and hoped for the best. 

Standing there he had the distinct urge to grab his pack of cigarettes but he didn’t have one. He quit for good after the battle of Karenza, he knew then he wanted to live a long life after a few brushes with death. The nervous habit was still there though, but instead he just tapped his foot. 

Hanna approached him from behind, and when she was a few paces from him he could hear her heels on the pavement so turned around. When he did his jaw hit the ground. She looked stunning, she had always been beautiful to him, no matter the bruises she had or blood spatter spray covering her own freckles. But now, dressed up like this for him, not for some other guy, not for Jackson Merrick, but for him, he just couldn’t believe his luck. A girl as stunning as her had chosen him. 

“Mr Malikov, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to offer me your arm so we can walk to the restaurant?” Hanna said with a smirk. 

“Ummm what?” Nik said, still in a haze. 

Hanna giggled, she hasn’t ever seen Nik like this, he always tries to act so cool and nonchalant but she has him almost drooling. Shaking his head finally coming out of his daze he replies

“Ah yes, and Hanna can I say you look absolutely stunning!” as he offers his arm.

She takes it with a beaming smile across her face and a blush rising in her cheeks only adding to her beauty. 

“Thank you Nik, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

They walked the few blocks to the restaurant, arm in arm and when they arrived Nik opened the door for her. The restaurant was small with few patrons, Nik had chosen a table near the window so they could look out over the park across the street, that in the evening darkness was lit up by chains of fairy lights. It looked beautiful, already better than most of the dates he had been on. They paroosed the menu for a few moments before ordering and they were then left on their own. 

“I have to be honest with you Hanna, I am kinda nervous for some reason” Nik admitted

“Oh thank god, me too!” Hanna exhaled.

They both laughed.

“It seems so stupid, we have been through so much together and even in the last few week just hanging out its been so easy and chilled, but this makes us nervous, a simple date.” Nik said. 

“I guess it's been hard for us to work out all this, our relationship didn’t start out like most normal people’s do” Hanna admitted.

“You mean most people aren't trying to flirt while being chased down by BT goons, who are trying to X them into oblivion while also trying to stop the death of two universes??” Nik said, fainting surprise. 

They both laugh and the tension they both felt before seems to ease. The conversation began to flow like normal and they talked and ate at ease in each other's company. After they were done and Nik had paid the bil,l he asked her if she would take a walk with him through the park. Of course she accepted.

The glittering lights seemed to just hang perfectly in the air, giving everything within their reach a soft glow. It felt almost magical, and definitely romantic. Nik took Hanna’s hand as they walked through the gate to the park. Their fingers intertwined, fitting perfectly together like they had always belonged to one another, two halves of the same puzzle.

Nik walked them to the bandstand in the middle of the park, where all the paths colessed. This too was draped in fairy lights and when they reached the middle of it, Nik let go of her hand and bowed deeply to her. 

“May I have this dance, Highness?” he said in his best posh accent.

“Yes, yes you may.” Hanna said with a giggle.

He took her by the waist and pulled her in close to him. She let out a small gasp as he did so. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other softly in his other outstretched hand. Slowly they began to move slowly back and forth, there was no music but they didn't need it. They just gazed into each other's eyes, enjoying the others presence. Nik then twirls Hanna around and they both laughed as her hair flew out in a golden swirl as it followed her body. She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up and twirled her around some more. 

As he slowly placed her back on her feet, they gazed into each other’s eyes and Nik couldn’t resist. He tilted his head slowly and she reciprocated the movement immediately. Slowly they moved closer together, inch by inch, until they could feel each other's breath. Their lips finally met. Something about this night made this kiss special, different from some of the hormone filled sessions they had had in the brief moments they had had alone. This was like their kiss before Nik left to fight in the Cimeria. A kiss with true intention, romantic and full of promise. 

When they eventually parted, Hanna’s hands were in Nik’s hair and Nik’s were around her waist and splayed on her back supporting her in the slight dip that had occurred as they kissed. 

“Woah” Nik breathed, resting his forehead on hers.

“Yeah” Hanna signed in reply, eyes still closed remembering the feel of his lips against hers. 

They straightened up again and Nik snaked his arm around her waist and she did the same as they walked across to the other side of the park, side by side. 

Hanna started to limp slightly, she had been walking in her heels longer than she had planned for and they were starting to rub her feet. Nik noticed and said

“Hey, my place is just round the corner from here, do you want to come up and rest your feet for a bit?”

“That sounds amazing right now, these heels may look stunning but they are a bitch to walk in!”

When they got to Nik’s apartment on the third floor, there was a small bag waiting outside his door with a note attached to it. It read ‘To Hanna’ and Hanna recognised Kady’s handwriting. It seemed strange for Kady to leave something here for her but they collected up the bag and headed into the apartment. Hanna sat on the sofa and began removing her shoes, while Nik got them drinks from the kitchen. He had snagged a good apartment and had definitely made use of his compensation payment. As she rubbed her feet with one hand, she grabbed the note from Kady. It read:

‘Hey Hanna,

Hope you are having a great night with Nik. I thought you would probably like these things if the night took its course and you ended up at Niks apartment ;)

You can thank me later! Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

Love Kady  
P.S You don’t need to worry about Dad, I got him covered.’

Hanna looked in the bag, there were fresh clothes, jeans and a shirt, a silk night dress and her toothbrush and toothpaste. Hanna realised this was all stuff she would need if she stayed the night at Nik’s. She hadn’t really thought about it. She wasn’t even sure if Nik would want her to stay over, this was kinda their first date. 

Then Nick arrived back in the room and set two glasses on the table. 

“So what was in your secret package from Kady?” Nick enquired, sipping his drink.

“Umm, well err.” She stammered “Well, Kady thought I might need stuff if you invited me to stay over?” she finished nervously, looking for Nik’s reaction.

A smile blossomed on his face. 

“Well, I was just gonna offer you one of my shirts but looks like you are all prepared now” 

“So you do want me to stay?” Hanna asked.

“Of course, if you want to!” he says, ensuring she knows that there is no pressure if she doesn't want to. 

“ I would love to!” 

She is beaming now too. Her first night with Nik all to herself, she couldn't wait to see what the evening held for them.


	2. A Lover's evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna stays the night at Nik's appartment... what could they possibly get up to?

Nik placed his drink down on the table and looked serious, a look you don’t see very often grace the features of one Mr. Malikov.

“Hey Hanna, I want you to know just because you are staying over, I have absolutely no expectations. Umm, what I mean is... Ummm…”

He rubs the back of his head, one of the nervous ticks he has Hanna noticed.

“I mean we haven’t really spoken about that stuff yet, so Ummm, I am guessing I am trying to say there is no pressure.” He says finally after all the stuttering.

“Thank you Nik, I know what you are trying to get at and it means a lot” Hanna replies to him swiftly so he doesn’t feel awkward.

“So, umm while we are kinda on that subject, I did have a question or two,” Nik says hesitantly.

This one thought had been plaguing him recently. Nik wasn’t sure when he and Hanna would be ready to take the next step in their relationship, it already being well established that their relationship was far from following normal conventions. However, he was also still a young man with hormones and eyes. Hanna was nothing short of stunning and the way her body filled out her clothes, it was hardly his fault for noticing. Sure, he had daydreamed about what it would be like to be with her like that, so close and so right. It was just this one thing that kept popping into his mind, Jackson Merrick. God, he hated that guy! He was well aware that Hanna and he had been dating for 6 months and Hanna was 17 so… Had they done it? He also knew she had some other boyfriends before that too. Nik didn’t care if she had slept with other people, it was more he wanted to know if she hadn’t. Could she be a virgin? He wasn’t sure and just wanted to make sure he went about things in the right way. But how do you ask someone that?

This was the very question running through his mind right now. He knew this was the time to ask it but how do you phrase such a personal question?

“You want to know if I am a virgin or not,” Hanna said plainly.

Nik looked at her in surprise, did she just read his mind? She laughed, the shock was clearly visible on his face.

“I actually had the same question for you” she laughed.

Nik let out a sigh of relief and they both laughed away any awkwardness that had been there. After they stopped laughing, Nik replied first.

“No, I’m not a virgin. I mean look at me!” Nik says gesturing to his body. Hanna punches him quite hard in the shoulder for that comment.

“Ow! God, I forget I am dating a triple black belt sometimes!" he says rubbing his arm, "Fine, fine! I slept with a girl when I was 16, she was nice. Somehow she didn’t know my association with the HOK and she didn’t know what my tattoos meant. It was your classic ends far too early but glad it happened kind deal. She was sweet but no one normally sticks around with me so she left me a week or two after that. I slept with one other girl after her, drunken hookup, not much of a story there. But that's it.”

“Sooo, I’m not a virgin either,” Hanna replied slowly.

“Jackson?” Nik asked through gritted teeth.

“Well yes, but he wasn’t the first.” She replied simply.

“Before I moved to Heimdall, there was a boy. I was 16 and he was 18. Yes I know, a bit older than me, but so are you so shhh! We had been dating for a bit and it just felt like the right time. It was okay, the usual awkwardness but other than that it was good. And obviously, you know I was dating Jackson, and yes I did sleep with him a few times. So yeah, that's me.” she says, trying to skip over Jackson as much as she could.

Jackson was a tricky subject for Hanna. She had loved him, well what she thought was love at the time. They had been together six months but despite knowing that he had been sent there to do a job, that his real name wasn’t even Jackson, she knew at least some of what they shared had been true. What may have started as just a job grew into something else and he did care about her, if he didn’t she wouldn’t be here today, and neither would Nik or Ella. He died for her, to save her, and in the end proved himself, proved he did care. However, he also played his role in the Bei-tech assault on Heimdall and there was blood on his hands for all those lives that were lost.

But now she knows what love feels like. Real love. And it is sitting two feet in front of her in the form of a young man, who exceeded all her expectations of him, and some. Risked his life to save her and others, and is always there for her no matter what. She places her hand over his on the sofa and her second on his chest, where she bunches up the material of his nicely pressed shirt. Two feet was far too much for Hanna’s liking so she pulled him in closer to her as she tilts her head. Nik gets the message quick and moves his hands around her waist pulling her in, closing the remaining distance. Their lips find each other for the second time tonight. They move against each other like magnets, unwilling to be pulled apart, the attractive forces too strong to overcome.

Hanna gently pushes Nik into a sitting position as she slides into his lap, straddling his thighs. Their kiss never breaks and their hands begin to roam. Nik takes the first liberties of their new position as he moves his hands from around her waist to her backside. Once there he squeezes ever so slightly, causing Hanna to sign into their kiss. He takes that as a positive sign and continues his exploration. Meanwhile, Hanna is working on a project of her own, unbuttoning Nik’s shirt. He had been so kind to have already left the top two buttons undone so she could sneak a peak of his skin and collar bone beneath it during dinner but now she needed more. She had been waiting a long time to see what was under his shirt. Nik was not the only one with daydreams. She wasn't blind to the way his t-shirts hugged his form and the way his flight suit, don’t even get her started. She must have a thing for guys in uniform and Hanna knows exactly why Kady likes it when Ezra wears his!

When she is done with the buttons, she pushes the shirt off his shoulders and finally breaks their kiss so she can look at what her hard work yielded. She is not disappointed. His skin is a gorgeous tanned colour and his chest and stomach are both perfectly sculpted. As her eyes scan down from his chest to his abs, she has to physically tell herself to breathe. As he shrugs off the rest of the shirt she gets a better view of his arms, the various muscles moving and flexing as he discards the shirt on the floor.

“Dear God Nik! Where have you been hiding all this!?” Hanna breaths as she runs her hands from his shoulders down towards his stomach.

Nik shivers at her touch, the reality of it surpassing anything he could have dreamed of. Her touch is like pure electricity as her fingertips drag over his chest. What's almost as exciting is seeing her dilating pupils and her biting her lip as she does it. Nik can’t help himself, he moves his hands back over her bum and then in one swift motion, lifts her off the sofa and carries her towards his bedroom. Hanna squeals slightly as she is lifted up and responsively wraps her legs around his hips and her hands hold tight about his neck. Nik chuckles at her reaction as their foreheads press together.

As they pass the threshold into his bedroom, he kicks out a foot to close the door. Next thing, Hanna finds herself pressed up against a wall, much like Kady, as Ezra kissed her goodbye on the Mao. Has Nik been taking notes for the vid files? The thought is fleeting as Nik's lips connect with her neck and her mind sees stars. How is he so good at that!? Hanna tips her head back against the wall so her neck is more exposed to him. She moans softly, and it's all the encouragement Nik needs. He presses more kisses behind her ear and then lower on her neck begins to suck softly at her fair skin. Hanna knows it's gonna leave a mark but she kinda likes that idea. Like Nik has claimed her, and everyone can see it. A memory she can have for the next few days, a memory of this night.

When Nik moves away from her neck, Hanna releases her legs from around his waist and gracefully slides down the wall to stand in front of him. Their height difference is now more evident, she was the same height as him in heels, now she is a few inches shorter than him so she has to tilt her head back ever so slightly to look up into his face. She has a dark, naughty looking glint in her eye. She places one finger under Nik’s chin and slips around him, pulling him along behind her with a single finger. Nik is happy to follow.

She gets him to sit on the end of his bed before she turns around, his hands are immediately on the curve of her hips, running them up and down her sides. She flicks her hair over one shoulder and looks behind her into his eyes as she whispers

“Unzip me, would you?”

There is a sultry edge to her voice now that Nik has never heard before but hopes that he will hear more of in the future. His hands move to the top of her dress that sits just under her shoulder blades. He grabs the zip and slowly drags it down to the base of her spine. At this moment Hanna is very glad she chose suitable underwear. Once the zip had reached its end, he moves his hands up to push the thin straps of the dress down her arms and the rest of the dress falls with it. Hanna is left in just her underwear. Nik is in stunned silence for a few moments before he whispers

“Woow”

Hanna is in a matching underwear set. A simple, yet elegant black lace bra and thong. With all the restrictions on space travel, bringing “unnecessary” items like lingerie to space stations was not an option so when they decided to stay planetside in New Petersburg, she availed herself with a few sets. She thought they would come in handy one day and she couldn't wait to see Nik’s face. He did not disappoint. As she turned to face him, he had an almost dumbfounded expression, and it looked like his brain may have just imploded. She took his hands in hers and guided them to her body.

“It's yours to touch Nik, only yours” she whispers to him.

He moves his hands up her taut stomach, up towards her breasts. When he reached them, Hanna moaned at the contact and again when he moved his finger over her nipple. He moved his hand around to her back and unhooked her bra. He then slid it off her body to expose her chest fully to him. He leaned forward and encased her nipple in his mouth. Hanna couldn’t help but moan louder and tangle her hands into his thick, dark hair. With this he leaned upward, capturing her lips once more, and pulled her on top of him as they ventured towards the headboard.

It was now Hanna’s turn to make Nik moan. Straddling his lap once more, she ran her hands up his chest with her nails. She then leaned forward, grinding her hips against his, and began kissing his neck. She left a similar mark on his neck to the one that has blossomed on hers, a mark of ownership. She then moved her lips down his body until she reached the central line that ran all the way down his chest. She ran her tongue down until she reached his navel, causing Nik to buck his hips up into her just at the sight of her doing it. Her eyes never left his, staring naughtily as she dragged her tongue over his body. Her name slipped from his lips with a sign, encouraging Hanna on as she gently kissed down each of his V-lines that lead below his waistband. She moved her hands over his belt and began to undo it slowly, just in case he wanted to stop her but he nodded consent so she continued unzipping his jeans. She pushed them off down his legs and threw them to join her dress on the floor. Nik was now left in just his underwear, now a rather tight fit given his clear arousal that was stretching the fabric taut. Hanna ran her hand over his length and Nik’s breath hitched at the sudden contact. His stomach contracted unconsciously, reacting to this new stimulation. Her touch is like pure heaven, her slightest movement able to render him speechless.

Her fingers now toy with the waistband and she looks at him with the question hanging on her lips. He nods before she can even form the words. She slides her thumbs in to the band and slips them down his legs revealing himself to her. It's time for her breath to hitch now. He is impressive, even more so than Jackson, most of his looks were in his face and his accent. She must have been staring a little too long because Nik coughed slightly and said nervously

“Umm, is there something wrong, Hanna?”

“Oh, no, no there isn’t, it's just your so… um wow”

“Right back at you, Highness!”

He grabbed her waist and shifted their weight so he was now on top of her. She giggled as her hair fell around her head like a golden halo on the pillows. Nik’s lips locked on hers while his hands worked their magic. With one hand, he cups her breast, massaging it slowly, carefully grazing her nipple with one of his fingers. The other hand trailed down her body until it found its destination between her legs. At first, he rubbed her through her thin lace underwear, feeling the moisture already building there. She began to whine at the lack of contact, so he slipped his hand beneath the thin layer. She arched her back and gasped at his first stroke. A single touch and it felt like a hundred tiny bolts ran up her spine. No one had had this effect on her, his touch was special, burning, addictive.

He teasingly stroked her a few more times, until she was squirming beneath him, almost begging to be touched where she most desired him. Only when she uttered the words “Please” did he finally give in. Using two of his fingers he spread her apart and using his index finger he rubbed small circles into her clit. His name falls from her mouth like a waterfall, the noises she made like a sensual symphony. Eventually, he moves lower, towards her centre and slips a single finger inside her. He moves in and out of her as their kiss deepens further, both their movements becoming almost frantic. She has a hand wrapped around him now, moving steadily up and down, occasionally faltering as her own body shudders in pleasure from his touch. They are both on the verge of seeing stars when Nik moves abruptly away, removing his finger and leaving her empty. She moans at the loss and opens her eyes for the first time since he began his ministrations.

“Nik? What’s wrong?” she asks, slightly whiny, missing his touch already.

“Hanna, I need a moment otherwise this is going to end far earlier than I want it too”

“Oh, oops sorry!” she giggles.

“It's not your fault you are so damn hot!” he says cocking one eyebrow. “Really, Hanna you are stunning, absolutely gorgeous! How did I get so lucky?” he says, looking at her like she is the only thing in his whole universe.

Hanna blushes and goes to look away from him but he catches her chin and looks at her with those deep brown eyes, gazing into the depth of her blue ones.

“Hanna, I am serious. You mean the world to me, you walked into my life and changed it for the better. Showed me the man I could be and for that, I will be eternally grateful. But I hope I get to spend my eternity trying to show you that man, the one you deserve. Hanna, this might seem crazy but I love you.”

“Nik, I love you too!!” She caresses his face and pulls him into a new kind of kiss. A kiss of passion, of love, and of promise. A promise of forever.

“Nik, I want to be with you. Fully, completely!” Hanna breaths as their kiss finally breaks.

Nik wastes no time, he leans over to the bedside drawer to find a condom and Hanna positions herself on the bed. He rolls the condom on and moves so that he is hovering over her, hips aligned with hers. He moves a strand of hair from her face, caressing her cheek at the same time.

“Are you sure?” Nik asks, wanting to be sure she wanted this, wanted him.

“I have never been so sure of anything in my life!” she replies.

With that, Nik slowly moves into her, filling her up completely until their hips connect. They both moan so loudly, Nik is glad he doesn't know his neighbours yet. He starts slowly moving in and out of her, pulling out almost all the way to then return fully inside her. It felt amazing being surrounded by her, being one with her like this. Hanna began moving her hips meeting his movements, trying to seek her own pleasure too. They stayed like that for a while, exploring every inch of each other's bodies and leaving marks all over their exposed skin.

“Nik, I want to try something else” Hanna whispers in his ear. Nik looks confused.

“What do you mean? Something else? Wait, you want to ride me?” he enquires, slightly surprised. This was only their first time so he was only expecting the basics. She nodded biting her lip.

Gracefully, Nik flipped them over so she was now on top. In the process, his length had slipped from her centre. Before she continued, she moved down his body and wrapped her mouth around his dick. She bobbed her head a few times taking in the taste of herself on him. Nik’s eyes were rolled back so far he was pretty sure he could see his optic nerve. It felt that good. She then moved back up to straddle his hips and eased herself down onto him. The new angle felt amazing and Nik pressed his hands to her hips to help her move up and down. He felt even deeper in her than before, and now he was hitting her right in that sweet spot. She knew it wouldn't take long to push her over the edge.

Nik was mesmerized by the view. Hanna Donnally was straddling him, riding him, one hand rubbing herself and the other pressed on his leg for support. Her breasts bounced as she moved, perfectly in sync with her motion. Nik could feel himself getting closer to his release and he could hear in Hanna’s moans that she was too. So he took matters into his own hands. He moved his hips suddenly up into her and then did it again. Hanna shuddered at the movement and leaned forward to balance herself on his shoulder instead. Nik kept up the motion, pushing into her harder and faster than before.  
“Oh god Nik, I’m gonna cum!” Hanna screamed in pleasure, her body physically shaking with the sensational overload.

Nik kept up his movements as Hanna collapsed onto his chest shaking as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls clenched hard around him over and over again and that was enough to push him over the edge. He buried his head in her hair as his orgasm ripped through him.

In the end, they are a pile of limbs and heavy breathing. Chest to chest feeling the other as they draw in deep breaths, both still seeing stars. Hanna lifts her head finally and pushes the long strands of hair out of her view. Nik is running his hands through his hair, still slightly breathless. Hanna can’t help it, she lets out a laugh and Nik follows soon after. They know what they just did was different. Different from the others they had been with. What they just did was not a hormone fuelled lust fest. They just made love to one another. Sealed a bond between them.

Hanna rolls off Nik so he can dispose of the condom in the bin. She sneaks her legs under his duvet and waits eagerly for his return. When he does he slides in beside her, like he does this every night. Nik lies on his back one arm around Hanna, stroking her waist. Hanna snuggles into his side, hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“That was amazing,” she says after a while of them just lying there in content silence.

“Yeah, it really was. I hope we can do that again soon!” Nick chuckles, his naughty steak returning.

“I can assure you it definitely will,” Hanna replies with a smile. “I love you, Niklas Malikov!”

“ I love you too, Hanna Donnally!”

And with that they both slowly and silently drift off in each other's embrace, their relationship no longer so complicated. They loved one another, and that's all they needed needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after... Chapter 3??

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 2, might get a bit saucy!


End file.
